Autointoxication
by onewing
Summary: Sasame is sick, and Hayate tries to make him feel better. One shot, HayateSasame fluff


Disclaimer: Pretear and all in it belong to Kaori Naruse and Junichi Satou.

Note: This idea comes from the manga, where Sasame ends up suffering from a minor illness that Hayate calls autointoxication. For those that haven't read the manga, this results when Sasame over uses his powers.

This is yet another Hayate/Sasame, but it's unrelated to The World Stood Still. TWSS will hopefully have a new chapter soon. Also, sorry if this seems a little rough.

But for now, please enjoy. :)

Autointoxication

"How are you feeling, Sasame?" the question was met with a slight groan as the being in the large bed turned, and buried himself further into his pillows.

"Still horrible then," Hayate said softly, shutting the door quietly, before approaching the bed.

The room was dark around them, the only real light being what little could filter through the thick curtains blocking the window. The six remaining knights had formed a kind of magic buffer around their home, to soften noises and purify the leafe flowing through it. All to comfort the suffering individual within. The others had left after that, begging work or something else, leaving Hayate to take care of his stricken lover. Not that Hayate minded, in fact, he wouldn't have it any other way. Nor would Sasame, if he could think clearly.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he tenderly rubbed Sasame's covered legs, "Maybe you should try to sleep, it'll pass easier that way."

"I can't," Sasame grumbled, not turning to look at Hayate, "It hurts too much."

Hayate restrained a sigh, he didn't like seeing his lover like this, and he was thankful it rarely happened. Rarely being only when the Princess of Disaster was going about making their lives miserable. The Knight of Wind pulled his thoughts away from that, now wasn't the time. Their Pretear was taking care of it, just like he should be taking care of his little 'problem'.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" he asked.

"Lie with me?" came Sasame's whispered reply.

Hayate didn't answer verbally, but physically as he granted his request, lying beside him, and wrapping an arm around his covered waist. Sasame pressed his back into him, and Hayate tightened his hold, spooning against him.

A soft sigh escaped the Knight of Sound, "If I didn't feel so bad, I could enjoy this more. We rarely have the house to ourselves."

"I know. But you can try to enjoy it," Hayate said, one hand moving down to lightly rub a sensitive spot on his lover's hip.

The touch was dulled by the blankets between them, but it still brought a slight moan from Sasame, "Hayate, I'm not in the mood."

"Yet, we should get your mind on something other then your illness," Hayate lightly rebuked, before leaning inwards to nuzzle his face into the other's pale golden hair.

His lips found flesh soon enough, and he kissed Sasame's neck gently, comfortingly, "You know, you're still beautiful to me despite this."

A faint, muffled laugh came from his other half; "You only say that because you haven't seen my face yet."

"It can't be that bad," Hayate soothed, kissing his neck again.

"You'd be surprised," Sasame mumbled, pressing himself further against Hayate.

"Let me be the judge of that. Let's see," Hayate said, moving up onto an elbow so that he could look over Sasame's shoulder.

Sasame turned his face further into the pillows; to hide from Hayate's piercing gaze.

"It's alright, love. You can show me. Please?" Hayate pleaded a little, "I need to see how bad it is anyways."

"You won't take my word for it?" Sasame asked half-heartedly.

"You always make things seem less then they are," it was true. The last few times Sasame had down played his pain until he had been unable to bear it. That had left him near screaming at every noise during those nights, with Hayate at his bedside all through it, desperately trying to sooth him, and bring down the pain. Hayate personally didn't want a repeat of the experiences. Seeing Sasame's face would give him an idea on how bad the sickness really was.

Sasame paused, then finally relented, turning so Hayate could look at him. Faint, glazed golden eyes stared up at him from a deathly pale face. Gray half circles were under them, speaking of little sleep, and agony. Yet, it was better then the times before, which meant his pain wasn't horrible this time around.

Hayate smiled a little, "I was right, you are still beautiful," he mummered tenderly, leaning down to lightly brush those ashen and slightly cold lips with his own.

Sasame weakly responded, and as Hayate pulled away, he breathed a word, half teasing, "Liar."

One tanned hand reached up to caress his cheek, "No, I am being perfectly truthful. You couldn't look bad to me, Sasame."

Dulled eyes looked at him for some time before the faintest smile touched those sweet lips; "I love you."

"I know," Hayate leaned down again, this time wrapping both arms around Sasame as he buried his face into his shoulder, "I love you too, and I want you to get well soon."

One pale hand reached up, and lightly stroked Hayate's deep midnight blue hair, "This will pass soon enough. As long as you are here to give me strength."

Hayate turned to look at him, "Then I'll be right here beside you, for all eternity."

A stronger smile came to Sasame's lips, and he moved his head to face his lover. Without a word, he pressed his lips to his.

Hayate began to notice the kiss was longer then expected, when Sasame grew slack against him. Opening his eyes, he found the reason. During it, some how, his gentle lover had fallen asleep. Fighting the amused and relieved laugh that threatened to come from his lips, Hayate tightened his hold, and closed his eyes, glad that he could help Sasame find some peace during his illness.


End file.
